


The things that the people want to know

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Work!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson è il miglior avvocato dello studio legale SHIELD, finchè non si trova tra i piedi un tizio che si fa chiamare Occhio di Falco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things that the people want to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



Phil Coulson, per quanto la modestia non li permettesse di ammetterlo, era un bravo avvocato. Uno dei migliori, probabilmente uno dei più bravi dopo Nick Fury, capo dello studio legale SHIELD, che in tribunale era capace di conquistare anche una giuria completamente corrotta, il mix tra le sue parole e il terrore che infondeva erano capaci di tutto, ma non sarebbe stato mai un bravo attore, come Phil, che riusciva a far credere che il suo cliente fosse innocente quando era colpevole, ma nessuno se ne accorgeva, a parte quando era troppo evidente che nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, ma era forse l’unico avvocato degno di nota dello studio e queste erano cose trascurabili, persino Fury da giovane aveva perso una causa. Erano umani, purtroppo.  
Però, successe che un giorno, allo studio arrivò un tizio che nell’ambiente era conosciuto come Occhio di Falco, di cui solo uno o due dei suo vecchi datori di lavoro sapevano il nome. In attività da tempo immemore, conosciuto nell’ambiente per non aver mai perso una causa, per quanto alcuni stentassero a crederlo, come Phil per l’appunto. Non credeva che qualcuno più giovane di lui, potesse avere delle capacità simili.  
All’inizio, Fury aveva voluto capire se ciò fosse vero facendolo lavorare in un caso da solo, la sua fama glielo imponeva, in parole povere, ed era stato costretto ad andare al processo e tornando sconvolto, non proferendo parole se non un Vai a lavorare, Coulson facendo un cenno impercettibile al tizio.  
E Coulson aveva ascoltato, e si era messo a cercare la sua identità. Sembrava che non esistesse, o per essere più dettagliati, sembrava che non ci fosse nessuna foto di lui da nessuna parte, e li risultava quindi impossibile rintracciarlo. In compenso, era venuto a sapere che pochi giorni dopo avrebbe avuto un nuovo processo, quindi avrebbe avuto un paio d’ore per sbirciare nel suo ufficio, perchè se Nick Fury gli aveva chiesto di fare qualcosa, non poteva certo rinunciarci. Non avrebbe potuto licenziare Occhio di Falco, semplicemente era troppo bravo, ma non poteva nemmeno avere nello studio un avvocato di cui conosceva soltanto il soprannome.  
Aveva aspettato davanti alla macchinetta del caffe di vederlo uscire e quatto quatto aveva aperto la porta del suo ufficio quando se ne era andato, passando le tre ore successive a sfogliare tra le carte e a cercare file in ogni angolo del computer.  
Qualche tempo dopo, si era svegliato con la testa appoggiata su un faldone e il tizio che lo guardava, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Tentò di cercare una spiegazione, ma l’unica cosa che gli veniva era l’aver sbagliato ufficio e dubitò che fosse credibile.  
\- Non credo che troverai qualcosa, lì dentro. E non sono un criminale evaso di prigione, se te lo stai chiedendo. Solo che mi piace decidere per chi lavorare, è più divertente. Se la gente non sa il tuo nome, non ti può offrire un contratto e piuttosto che perdere tempo, potresti passarmi quella cartellina verde alla tua destra, visto che da quanto so sei esperto di omicidi -  
Coulson gliela porge e resta un attimo in silenzio mentre la sfoglia, e gli mostra una foto.  
\- Questa è Marie Alexander, credo che dovresti conoscerla, visto che è stata sulle copertine dei giornali fino a poco tempo fa. L’hanno scorso ha divorziato dal marito ottenendo un risarcimento a dieci zeri, portandolo quasi sull’astrico, ed il suo cadavere è stato ritrovato ieri vicino al suo appartamento e il processo è tra una settimana. -  
Non dice niente, mentre prende una sedia e passa il fascicolo a Phil, che comincia a leggerlo. Passano tutta la sera chiusi nell’ufficio, a studiare il fascicolo. Verso mezzanotte Coulson va a prendere due caffè, un’ora dopo si addormenta e Occhio di Falco si accontenta di leggere con la piccola luce che c’è sulla scrivania.  
Appena si è svegliato, si trasferiscono in archivio e fanno a turno il tragitto tra gli e la macchina del caffè, mentre esaminano i trascorsi del cliente, della ex moglie e del resto della famiglia. Stavolta, Phil arriva fino alle due, e si addormenta poggiando la testa sulla tastiera del computer.  
Al mattino del terzo giorno, quasi urla quando nota che ha buttato via ore di lavoro, cancellando in documento per sbaglio. L’altro ride sotto i baffi, porgendoli i tabulati telefonici della vittima. Alle quattro, quando crollano entrambi dopo una trentina di caffè, sono da poco riusciti a scoprire che la signora Alexander aveva un amante.  
Per le sere successive, riescono a restare svegli abbastanza e mettere su una difesa decente, però, il giorno prima del processo Fury li manda a casa, con la scusa che non vuole che i suoi migliori avvocati si addormentino in aula.  
Al mattino, quando arriva in tribunale e non vede arrivare nessuno, Occhio di Falco va a cercare Coulson e lo trova placidamente addormentato sul divano.Riescono ad essere lì appena in tempo, e dopo una decina di estenuanti interrogatori, riescono a vincere la causa. Si scambiano un sorriso vittorioso e prima che salga sul taxi, lui si avvicina a Phil e gli stringe la mano, mentre li sussura un Clint all’orecchio.  
\- Sappi che te lo sto dicendo solo perchè mi piacerebbe lavorare per te -  
Quasi scompare, nel mucchio di persone che passeggia sui marciapiedi di New York, mentre Phil spera di procurarsi un nuovo caso il più presto possibile.

Dieci cause vinte dopo, riesce a ottonere il suo cognome e un appuntamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Clint/Coulson, quindi se non vi piace incolpate la will_p che mi ha converito a loro, abbiate pietà e andate in pace.


End file.
